


Forever?

by LoneWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf/pseuds/LoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison share their feelings for each other. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: All copyright goes to the rightful owners under Teen Wolf and Mtv. I do not own Teen Wolf, just a fan.

Forever

At the edge of the bed, two sets of feet entangled with one another. Out from the calm, soothing silence a voice erupted.

"If Lydia is immune, doesn't that mean she could be a cure?" Scott said with a flick of hope as he stared at the moonlight beaming on the ceiling. Allison lay there silent, head resting on his shoulder while playing with the collar of his shirt. "Isn't that what you want?" He added.

"All I want is to be with you." Allison said with gentleness. Scott's gaze from the ceiling broke as he turned his head to Allison, locking his eyes onto hers "Forever." She continued. His face is content, eyes never leaving hers. "I'm serious." She says lifting her head off of his shoulders slightly, with a small look of concern.

"I know." He says a few moments later, as his eyes grew deeper into hers. He pulls her in closer for a kiss. The warmth of her lips on his leaves a shiver over his mouth. He can't seem to get enough of her sweet smell and candy-coated lip gloss. Her hands are now moving all over his chest, sliding down to his abdomens every chance she gets. Allison pulls herself on top of him; leaning in for a deep kiss. Scott edges over; Allison takes the hint, he twists his body elegantly over to where they're both on their knees now. She presses her body into him. His hands creep down to her hips, pulling her shirt off. Allison's body sparks with arousal as he moves in down to her neck; falling back to the bed. Scott presses her hips into his crotch searching for all the friction he can get. Allison is surprised by how much control he has, never complaining or pushing her away. She gracefully slides his shirt off of his physique body. The room is heavy with lust and tension they've been longing to relieve. Allison shyly moves down to Scott's zipper, cautiously removing his belt as he lifts his hips to help her discard his jeans. Allison blushes as she moves to the lining of his underwear. She couldn't help but feel nervous, and think is he nervous too? Can he tell that I'm nervous or does he think I don't want to do this? She shakes away her thoughts and continues to show confidence. Her cheeks turned slightly red as she stared at his penis.

"Are you OK?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just." She shook her head and tried to keep her naughty thoughts hidden. But instead she gave him wide a flirtatious grin to ensure him the she was just as ready as he was. He lifted to his elbows; hands traveling up and down on her spine. A small snap broke the bond between her chest and the fabric that covered her breasts. Within a few moments they were fully naked, cradling in each other's arms, absorbing the comfort and heat coming off of their partners bodies. Allison settled on his lap again, straddling his legs and hugging his hips with her knees. Scott gave a quite moan as his cock rubbed against Allison's thigh. She could feel his erection, ready for the moment of intimacy. She lifts up and positions herself correctly, slightly thrusting for a more comfortable spot. His back arched pushing himself deeper inside of her. Allison stretches her back; the light from the half-moon reveals her face. She continues to rotate her hips, showing no interest in stopping. Scott's hands fall over her breasts, lips moving from her neck to chest. He's pushing harder down on her hips now, moving deeper inside her.

Nails draw into skin, but it's not Scott's, its Allison taking in the pleasure of him being inside her, showing him her satisfaction. Scratches run down Scott's muscled back, leaving red marks as Allison begins to moan. Their bodies are pressed harder against each other now; the pressure igniting pleasure through her body. Allison's moaning stops and she sighs with exhilaration. She displays a lascivious smile as she stares back down at Scott who's now on the edge of finishing. His moans turn into shouts. The yells almost sound like growls from the werewolf beneath the skin. Suddenly his body relaxes beneath Allison's. His muscles look weak from the exertion. A crooked smile appears on his face as he looks back up at her, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. Allison moves in for one last deep kiss.

"I will always love you, forever." He says quietly, just enough for Allison to hear. Allison kisses his cheek. "I know." She replied.


End file.
